dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiram Burrows
Hiram Burrows, known officially as the Lord Regent, is the mastermind of the coup against Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, alongside Thaddeus Campbell. To cover his tracks, Burrows blames her death on her bodyguard, Corvo Attano, who is subsequently imprisoned. His rule is both oppressive and corrupt, which causes the people of Dunwall to begin to rebel. This dissatisfaction becomes more pronounced as Corvo eliminates Burrows' allies, cutting off his funding and crippling his ability to pay the City Watch. Burrows, however, blames the city's problems on the Empress, and on the laziness and disorder of the common folk. Corvo is tasked with assassinating him during the mission, Return to the Tower. Biography Before taking on the role of Lord Regent, Burrows was formerly the Royal Spymaster. As such, he worked with great impunity and little oversight, staging campaigns of espionage against the gangs of Dunwall (including the Bottle Street Gang) and making plans outside even the Empress' knowledge. The Heart reveals that Burrows suffers from a compulsive need to have everything in order, a characteristic which is also shown in his field notes. Several years prior to the events of Dishonored, he began internal investigations to root out traitors within Dunwall's government, which put him at odds with the Empress; he claims that "her very nature as a trusting person" blinded her to the work of traitors that "must" move among them. Burrows is distressed by what he perceives to be a lack of concern on the Empress' part for security and order, saying "she would rather spend her time with the Royal Protector." He also disapproves of how she parents Emily, saying that the child is undisciplined and spoiled, and that "every moment spent at play is a moment wasted." An audiograph stolen from Burrows' safe during the Return to the Tower mission (and linked to Burrows' non-lethal elimination therein) reveals that the rat plague was caused by Burrows himself: he and his retinue introduced infected rats from the Pandyssian continent into the poorest quarters of Dunwall to eradicate poverty by eliminating the poor. However, the plague quickly spiraled out of control. Burrows feared that his scheming would be discovered by the Empress, who had ordered him to investigate the matter for evidence of foul play. He then commissioned the assassin Daud to eliminate her. Thereafter, he takes charge of the Empire as Lord Regent in order to steer it toward what he envisions as Gristol's grand, shining future. Lady Boyle is his mistress, and based on his writings, has been for several years. She is also his financial backer, though whether this preceded his rise to Regency is unknown. He is deeply fond of her, spending his limited off-time in her company, and based on notes found in Dunwall Tower, is highly distressed by her fate. Trivia *Hiram Burrows is voiced by Kristoffer Tabori. *Correspondence between Burrows and Daud suggests that, had Corvo not returned to Dunwall Tower early and been framed for the Empress' murder, Burrows would have used Corvo for his own ends; he notes that "Corvo would have been very useful to me," though he is more than satisfied with Daud's "improvisation." *Upon entering the mansion, General Tobias and an Officer will be talking to Burrows on a screen near the base of the front stairs. If Corvo uses the device before it is deactivated, he can use it to speak to Burrows, and even remove his mask to reveal his identity. **If Corvo does not speak to Burrows over the screen, when approached in the safe house, Burrows will express surprise at how the assassin managed to reach him. Corvo can then choose whether or not to reveal his identity. *If the non-lethal elimination is chosen, Corvo can see Burrows being apprehended by an Officer and a Guard at the end of the corridor to the broadcast station. The circumstances and outcome of Burrow's arrest are influenced by Chaos. *If Corvo does not immediately attack Burrows upon reaching him, he can be overheard talking to himself, remarking about the missing Lady Boyle and wondering why no one has come forward with news of Emily's whereabouts. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Hiram with his sword, a special animation plays. In it Corvo stabs Hiram in the shoulder, then turns his body to the other side while the sword is still stuck in his body. Afterwards Corvo grabs hold of Hiram's head and breaks his neck, retrieving the blade before Hiram falls down. *After the non-lethal elimination of Hiram, if Corvo kills or renders a nearby guard unconscious or is detected the Lord Regent will attempt to flee the guards. If he survives then he can be found in the basement if Corvo goes after Morris Sullivan. *After the non-lethal elimination of Hiram, if Corvo possesses Hiram Burrows and moves away from the guards arresting Burrows, the guards will attack and try to kill Burrows, thinking he is trying to escape. Gallery lordregent.jpg|Concept art for Hiram Burrows. Dishonored-lord-regent-1-.jpg|Hiram Burrows at a ceremony, in his official capacity. Campbell and Burrows.jpg|Burrows with two officers and High Overseer Campbell, as they arrest Corvo. Lord Regent Hiram Burrows.jpg|A close up shot of Burrows' face. dishonored-regentwarroom.jpg|Burrows planning at a strategist's table. wanted_poster_lordregent.jpg|(Lethal) a wanted poster featuring the death of Hiram Burrows. Lord Regent-Void.jpg|Hiram Burrows as he appears in the Void. de:Hiram Burrows pl:Hiram Burrows Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets